The Soulmate of the Secret Severus Snape
by SeverusSnapeJamesNorrington
Summary: Aquila Evans, a girl who has red hair and silver eyes. She goes to teach at Hogwarts and meet Severus Snape. Will romance blooms between them?
1. Chapter 1 - Aquila Evans

**Chapter 1 - Aquila Evans**

It all started off at the first day of Hogwarts .It was try out days for the 2 new potions teachers.

Severus Snape was one of the people trying out . Dumbledore , the headmaster ,always knew he was a very very good person to do potions as he was a student at hogwarts many years before.So he excepted him almost immediately.

Almost as soon as he first saw Dumbledore. Snape was very glad to be a potions teacher and turned around to see someone else who had just got in too.

A pretty red hair girl was standing outside the door. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight that was coming through the cracks of the castle.

Snape walked over to the girl so fast by the time he got to her he almost stepped on her feet .

Her long silky hair was blowing in the wind , and her beautiful grey eyes looks like it can look through his own heart .

Snape said in a deep voice but trying to make it look handsome "welcome to hogwarts I guess your a student" he said because she had a young flawless face.

Then Dumbledore came over "Oh no Snape you have been terrible mistaken . Aquila is a potions teacher too . Yes , she looks very young but you two will work together."

" What is your name ? I am Aquila, Aquila Evans by the way"

"My name is Severus Snape" he said swiftly.

"Nice to meet you!"

Snape looked clueless but replied back "Nice to meet you too."

"I went to school at Beauxbatons and you went to Hogwarts , right?"

Severus replied , "Obviously."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Hidden Heart

**Chapter 2 - A Hidden Heart**

Over the past few weeks Snape and Aquila work closely together.

One night while packing up Snape wanted to talk to Aquila.

"Aquila". But he stopped there he had a weird feeling whenever he saw her but could not express it his heart felt like it wanted to burst.

"Severus , what is it?"Aquila asked with a little curiosity in her voice .

"Uh yes" he said with a stutter.

"What is uh yes anyway?" she said "Is that a blush I am seeing ?"

"Pardon me " snape replied touching his now red cheeks.

Aquila started to laugh, her laughter sounds like a bird singing in a forest that Severus wanted to listen more and more and he can't stop listen the laughter , it is just like lyrics that he loved.

He now felt as if he had knew Aquila all this time, he loved the tune she sang he loved how magical her voice was , he loved how flawless she was .

Holy shit ! Was he in love with Aquila Evans ?

"What do you want to say to me actually?" Aquila asked him with a look of confusion.

Surprisingly Snape was lost off this topic from the beautiful humming that she had before .

But answered two minutes later "nothing" he lied

He wanted to tell her how amazing her voice was and how he thought she was beautiful but couldn't express the feeling too .

If you knew Snape , he had very hidden feelings deep deep down in his heart that could never be able to be entered but could Aquila be the first to get his heart to open?

"If you say so."she replied, but still wondering what he want to say.


	3. Chapter 3 - Thoughts

**Chapter 3 - Thoughts**

Aquila is walking around her private chamber . She is still wondering what is Severus want to talk about, but didn't have the courage to say it aloud.

Snape couldn't be around Aquila anymore . He could never focus with her, her twinkling eyes would always put him into some sort of trans. Not after Lily's death.

The feeling Snape felt with Aquila was unreal it was stronger then the connection him and Lily had .

Snape sat down on his couch that was facing the hot crackling fire , he took out the Daily Prophet and read on the front page was "Voldemort back??" Snape thought as the the daily prophet in the crackling hot fire and watched it burn into pieces, he knew he was goon , he wasn't strong enough and yet was he living off someone else probably feeding off unicorns no doubt.

But the thought of Voldemort reminded him of Lily's death and he still wasn't sure was he over Lily.It was only 3 years since the love of his life passed away.


	4. Chapter 4 - Severus’s Inner Thoughts

**Severus's Inner Thoughts**

Snape woke up early on the next morning still on his couch facing the burnt out fire.

He looked at the time and saw it was only 4.30 am . He couldn't go back to sleep now so he left his chamber and went on a walk outside.

He walked across the long black lake filled with giant squid ink, the sun was now starting to rise once more.

He walked onto the long wooden bridge and stood there staring into the sky.

While staring into the sky , a lonely tear leaked down Severus's face . He was going through so much pain and so much struggle . Was he ready to move on from Lily or was he just clinging on to Aquila because he had no one ?

He flicked the tear away as if it was a fly .

He looked down at his reflection in the lake .He bent down and picked up a large rock and threw it into the lake , it splash away his relection and making only mini waves in the lake .

He left the long wooden bridge and went up back into the large school castle .

He went straight down into the dark deserted dungeons .

Now he felt scared . Not scared of being in the dark deserted castle, dungeons ,scared of being alone , but scared if he would be blind by love one again.


End file.
